The Mad Marionette
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Une song/fic, je sais pas si ça ce dit bref un one-shot que j'ai écrit en écoutant une musique. D'habitude j'aime bien faire les résumés mais là... Pas que j'ai pas envie mais rien ne me vient en tête désolé... Vous allez devoir vous lancer en terre inconnu !


Retrouvantune musique que j'aimais bien et la réécoutant, ce petit one-shot en est ressortit. Alors pour ceux qui aime écouter de la musique en lisant, mettez "Not gonna get us" de t.A.T.u ;) Dites m'en des nouvelles c'est la première fois que j'écris de cette façon.

**The Mad Marionette**

Il était en fuite. Chaque regards étranges dirigés vers lui triturait son esprit et soulevait son estomac. Même si son cœur s'accéléra ainsi que ses pas, son esprit restait calme comme une fleur mortelle et éclose figé dans le gel, vigilante et froide presque vengeresse. Ses pas s'accélérèrent lorsqu'il crut apercevoir un regard vert émeraude vif capturer le sien. Il était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir. Il voulait juste un peu de liberté dans ce monde étriqué, il avait crut la trouver en compagnie de cet homme paraissant si maître de lui et fort d'esprit. Quel idiot avait-il été.

Maintenant il fuyait. Les poings et les mâchoires serrés, les yeux acérés sur l'avenir parce que même s'il avait fait une erreur, il ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il monta à la volé dans un bus et s'assied brutalement sur un siège, la respiration haletante et la colère au bord des yeux. Il était tellement frustré. Il avait envie de hurler, hurler sa vérité aux yeux de toutes ses personnes qui se complaisaient dans le mensonge de leur vie devenu tellement réelle à leur yeux. Il courba son dos, son corps tremblait, bouleversé par toutes les émotions contrariantes qu'il éprouvait. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? Il se passa une main sur les yeux. Il avait envie de donner un coup de pieds pour faire ne serait-ce qu'un peu diluer sa rage dans le tumulte de son énergie écorché.

Il ne sut au bout de combien d'arrêt il sortie, ni où il était descendu. Il regarda les alentours et se repéra facilement. Il devait encore beaucoup marcher mais c'était tant mieux car s'il rentrait immédiatement chez lui il sentait qu'il y aurait de la casse. Son pas était de plomb et rapide contre le bitume, mû d'une colère qu'il avait rarement eut l'occasion d'expérimenté. Il était en colère contre le monde, contre leur mentalité si étroite et limitante mais avant tout il était en colère contre lui pour être exactement comme les autres. Il s'en voulait ne pas l'avoir fait avant, il s'en voulait de limiter ses chances d'atteindre le bonheur à cause de ses pensées toutes commandés par la société. Qu'est ce que la société pouvait en avoir à foutre ? Et surtout lui ! Qu'est ce qu'il en a à foutre de ce qu'elle pense ?!

Il tourna brutalement, les autres l'observaient avec de sourcils haussés face à la violence de ses mouvements . Il percuta l'épaule de quelqu'un d'autre avec la sienne, ne s'excusa pas, bien trop dérangé dans ses pensées. Plusieurs fois il dut se décaler pour ne pas percuter une autre personne. Elles semblaient s'être ligué pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Il avait envie de leur hurler de dégager la route. Même physiquement les gens étaient une gêne. Il serra sa mâchoire. Ses rats s'infiltraient partout et le pire était bien qu'ils étaient même dans sa tête ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Brutalement il donna un coup de poing contre un mur, faisant reculer de surprise les personnes autour de lui qui le regardaient comme s'il sortait d'un asile .

C'est ça, il pensaient qu'il était instable psychologiquement alors qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans ce putain de pays qui avait plus que lui la tête sur les épaules. Ils pensaient qu'il devrait aller voir un psy, ils pensaient qu'il était dangereux et paranoïaque, ils pensaient qu'il méritait de brûler en enfer pour être ce qu'il était. Il poussa violemment la porte d'entrer de son immeuble à cette pensée, cette dernière allant s'écraser avec fracas contre le mur. Mais qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre de ce que pensait les autres bordel? Ils n'allaient pas réellement le tuer, ni le brûler au bûcher, il ne craignait rien mais il avait beau ce dire ça... L'envie de frapper quelqu'un ne passait pas.

Il monta rapidement les marches d'escalier de son immeuble et s'apprêtait à déverrouiller sa porte lorsque soudainement il fut retourner et plaqué violemment contre sa porte encore close. Tient quelqu'un se proposait pour faire passer sa colère ?! Mais celle-ci fut engloutit et disparut soudainement lorsque des lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Écarquillant les yeux, rencontrant ceux vert mi-ouvert, il haleta de surprise . Immédiatement une emprise forte se fit sentir sur sa mâchoire et sa hanche, une pression contre son torse et sa cuisse, une langue implacable dans sa bouche. Il gémit et porta ses mains au torse puissant contre lui pour le repousser brutalement. Le

baiser se rompu ainsi que tout contact physique.

Castiel regardait toujours Dean avec pure surprise. Dean qui haletait, qui l'avait rejeté quelques minutes plus tôt avec tellement de virulence, qui ne le lâchait pas de son regard intense... Dean qui avait été son ami depuis si longtemps, pas le plus proche d'entre eux, pas le plus amicale d'entre eux, pas le plus présent d'entre eux mais toujours à ses côtés silencieusement. Sa présence se faisant ressentir seulement par son regard vif et à l'écoute malgré son tempérament macho.

Dean, pour qui il avait toujours eut ce sentiment étrange et enivrant qu'il avait fait taire à son insu, pour être dans la norme, pour être dans le moule. Mais voilà, le moule de la société ne lui allait pas à lui. Sa main tremblante frotta nerveusement son front trempé de sueur. Il était fébrile.

- Dean... Commença Castiel, perdu, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

- Arrêtons de fuir, tout les deux. Intervint Dean de sa voix toujours aussi grave.

Castiel retira sa main et plongea son regard dans celui très sérieux de Dean, hocha très légèrement du chef et soudainement Dean était à nouveau tout contre lui. Une clef fut tournée dans la serrure de son apparte qui s'ouvrit enfin. Son dos heurta durement le mur de son salon, sa main agrippa avec force une épaule puissante, ses cheveux furent tiré et ses lèvres forcées. Un gémissement emplit la bouche de Dean qui mordit sa lèvre avant de rompre le baisé pour faire sauter les boutons de sa chemise, créant un air frais sur son torse qui fut pris d'assauts par des mains. L'une d'elle empoigna sa taille, l'autre son cou tandis que des lèvres chaudes reprenaient un contact furieux avec les siennes. Castiel passa ses mains sous les vêtements de Dean et griffa brutalement ses reins en envoyant son bassin contre celui de Dean qui grogna de satisfaction.

Soudain Castiel sentit la main sur son cou descendre légèrement pour s'appuyer contre sa clavicule et le plaquer contre le mur. Un front chaud se cala contre le sien, deux paires de yeux vert s'encrèrent dans les siens, un fin sourire étira des lèvres rouges. Il sentit Dean caresser doucement son cou, son épaule, son torse et vit ses yeux suivre le mouvement, admirant sa peau pâle, ses muscles robustes, sa taille d'homme. Puis son regard remonta dans le sien, sans en être du tout dépourvue de luxure, c'était même l'effet inverse.

- Tout ce temps perdu. Murmura Dean en passant son pouce sur les lèvres luisantes.

- Plus jamais. Souffla Castiel qui agrippa la nuque de Dean et entama un baisé enflammé et empressé.

Plus jamais. Plus jamais les autres ne décideront pour lui de sa vie, de ses choix, de son comportement, de ses propos. Il était humain et non l'une des nombreuses marionnettes de la société. Non, il ne l'était plus et il ne le serrait plus jamais.

The END


End file.
